


Defeated

by Spacelight



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Roronoa Zoro, M/M, Masturbation, Wordcount: 100-500, Zoro not used to sexual scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelight/pseuds/Spacelight
Summary: Zoro has found his match as he accidentally assumes Sanji is in trouble.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Defeated

Zoro put his ear against the door and listened. 

“Oh, please, please; oh god no.”

His eyes widened like saucers. It was the cook, though his voice was a little strained and slightly higher, it was definitely him, and it sounded like he was being attacked. 

The swordsman touched the handle of his Wado Ichimonji; it needed some practice anyway. He moved back and then rushed forward, putting his arm out against the door, and he crashed right into it, falling with the door to the floor. 

Zoro grunted and pushed himself up before he looked forward and then his face went entirely pale; all the blood rushed down to his lower regions so fast that he had no idea what the fuck was happening, so he just stood there staring with his nose starting to bleed. 

The Curly Brow was sprawled naked on the kitchen table with his long legs apart and he looked to have something buried deep inside him as he jerked himself off, and Zoro noticed that the blond's cock was so hard that he thought it was just gonna burst right there; and, then those blue eyes locked on to his own so intensely that the swordsman suddenly felt paralyzed from the top down. 

“Sanji?” Zoro wheezed, as if he had run a mile, and half dumbstruck and half really turned on, he tried to make his hand work so he could hold on to his sword, but he felt it slip from his fingers and fall to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> When I write Sanji being usually surprised by Zoro, he usually faints lol, but since Zoro is kinda a hard ass (more), so he suffers more slowly lol. I know, I know, this is borderline corny, been done already I am sure (?), but ur welcome anyway. I wanted to share. I like to write Sanji with blue eyes.


End file.
